After the Arrest
by gamerchick02
Summary: Lynley and Havers after the arrest in Limbo. Rated PG-13.


Title: After the Arrest

Author: gamerchick02

Fandom: Inspector Lynley Mysteries

Pairing: Lynley/Havers

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Angst

Spoilers: None, except for the ending of "Limbo".

Word count: 1787

Disclaimer: I don't own them. No I don't. If I did, Lynley would have kissed Havers a long time ago, and the series wouldn't be done.

Summary: Do you fancy a drink? (This is a "finish" to the Limbo episode. The ending wasn't bad, it just didn't finish the episode very well.)

* * *

"I probably shouldn't ask you this, but do you fancy a drink?" asked Havers to Lynley as they walked away from another arrest.

Lynley smiled, and wrapped an arm around her. "No," he finally said. "I would prefer a cup of coffee."

"Coffee?" asked Havers. She was caught off guard. "Where are we going to get coffee at this hour?"

"There might be a Starbucks around here.." Lynley trailed off.

"Not that American abomination to a decent cup of coffee!" said Havers, acting slightly shocked.

"Yes, that American abomination to a decent cup of coffee," responded Lynley. "I don't know of anywhere else."

"How about my flat?" asked Havers bluntly.

"Uhm," Lynley responded. He'd been in her flat before, but wasn't sure if he wanted to be there while he was still so vulnerable.

"Oh, come on. Nothing's going to happen."

"Ok. Let's get the car."

They got to Lynley's maroon car and headed in the direction of Havers' flat. They were silent. Lynley didn't really know what to say. Neither did she.

They arrived as silently as they departed. She exited his car; he did the same. She went up to the door and unlocked it, allowing him to enter. She closed the door. "Well, here we are," said Havers.

"Yes, we are."

There was an awkward silence as she went into the kitchen. She started up the coffee pot and got two cups out of the cupboard above the sink. She left the kitchen and saw Lynley sitting on her couch with his head in his hands. "Are you ok, sir?" she asked.

"I… I…" Lynley stuttered. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No. I don't know what I'm doing. I'm here in your flat, sitting here, not sure what I want to do. I'm debating with myself. Should I leave? Should I stay? Should I tell you what I'm feeling right now?"

"What are you feeling right now?" Havers handed him a cup of coffee. It had since finished brewing and she prepared it the way he liked it.

"I really don't know. All I know is that I feel right telling you about all this."

"About what? You're not telling me much. I can guess, but it's difficult."

"How unhappy I've been the past few months. Months. It's been forever, and I've been reaching out to whatever woman will have me."

"How many?" asked Havers.

"Just the one who got murdered the night we stayed together. But that's too many. I must be cursed!"

"You're not cursed," said Havers. "Just… lost right now." She had since taken up a spot next to her boss and friend on her couch.

"But..."

"No buts. Just be quiet and enjoy your coffee."

They sat in silence with their coffee on Havers' couch. Lynley looked over at Havers. She was staring straight ahead, into space. "Barbara?" asked Lynley.

"Yes, sir?"

"Don't call me sir right now. I don't need a subordinate; I need a friend. Just listen."

"Listen?" she turned her head toward Lynley.

"Yes."

"Well, go ahead," she said to him. She looked into his eyes. His brown eyes looked into her green ones. She felt some sort of electricity that panged in her heart. He was hurting, and she wasn't sure what she could do for him.

"Barbara… I don't know how to say this," Lynley looked away from her.

"Say what?" Havers was understandably confused. She wasn't used to anyone talking to her like this, much less Lynley.

"That I've been such an arse lately. That I didn't mean to call you out in front of everyone in the office. That I knew you were right about our last case, but I didn't admit it."

"Sir."

"Don't call me sir. Call me Tommy."

"Tommy…" it felt strange to call her boss by anything other than his title, "I know you don't mean a lot of what you say. I've figured you out. And right now, something is really bothering you. You almost had a breakdown. In the past few months, you've seen two people die. One of which was your beloved wife."

"Don't remind me. I miss Helen so much." Lynley put his head in his hands again and tried to keep his sobs to himself.

"S… Tommy," Havers felt her heart break for him. She ran a hand over his back and slightly massaged his shoulder.

Lynley turned toward his colleague and friend. He put his head on her shoulder.

Havers was taken aback slightly. She wasn't used to this level of closeness from Lynley, although she enjoyed it. "Tommy, could you lift your head up a bit?"

"Sure." He finished sobbing long enough to pull himself together to look into Havers' eyes.

Havers took her thumb and gently wiped the tears out of his eyes. She rested her hands on his shoulders and lightly kissed his forehead.

"Barbara…" Lynley drew in a breath.

This was not what Havers was expecting to do with her boss in his time of need. She was expecting coffee, some chat, and then him leaving. She was not expecting what transpired in the next several minutes.

Lynley placed his hands on her shoulders. He tilted his head up slightly and placed a small kiss on the curve of her neck as she contacted his forehead with her lips. She leaned her head back and allowed him the simple pleasure of kissing her neck. It was probably the most erotic thing that had ever happened to her, and she felt it right down to her toes. Suddenly, he stopped. "Tommy?" she questioned.

"Yes," said Lynley.

Havers opened her eyes and noticed that he had pulled away. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. I don't know what to say. I…"

"You?" responded Havers.

"I… really liked that?"

"Well, that's a good thing to say. Seems like I enjoyed it too."  
"Why did you do it?"asked Lynley.

"I felt like it."

"Oh."

There was another awkward silence as the two stared at each other. "Barbara," said Lynley, "I really needed that."  
"You did?" Havers was happy to comfort her boss. He really needed some comfort, and she didn't think of it as anything more.

"Barbara…" Lynley trailed off. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him.

"Sir…" Havers was slightly uncomfortable with the way Lynley was acting. He was acting less like someone who needed comfort and more like a man trying to make out with her. She'd had too many of those, although she wasn't used to the attention. Men often took bets out on her with their buddies. She never let them get past kissing and she never went home with them. But the big difference here was that Lynley was a gentleman and they were already in her flat.

"Sir… we need to rethink this," Havers was trying to slow things down a little. Lynley was hugging her harder and pulling her closer to him. She couldn't help but wrap her arms around him and feel his heart beat against hers.

"Rethink what, Barbara?"

"This!" Havers was becoming insistent now. She pulled away from him and rushed over to the kitchen.

"Barbara!" Lynley was confused. After all, didn't she initiate the touching?

"Sir… I don't think I'm ready."

"Barbara. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push. I appreciate your comfort."

"Sir… I…"

"No, it's fine." Lynley started toward the door. He was obviously hurt.

"No, it's not fine," said Havers. "You're to stay here right now."

Lynley turned around and faced her. "You mean to say, that you want me to stay?"

"Yes. I didn't invite you here just so you can go. What do you want to do?"

"Do?" Lynley had a surprised look on his face. "I want to lie on your couch and watch some telly."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Lynley lay down on her couch and flipped on the television. He put his hands behind his head and directed his attention to the rugby game.

Havers was dumbfounded. She wasn't expecting Lynley to just make himself at home in her flat, lay down on the couch, and watch a rugby game. She shook her head and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. "What the bloody hell are you doing to yourself, Barbara?" she asked herself. She washed her face off and washed her hands. Drying herself off, she turned around and opened the door. She was startled to find Lynley standing outside the door. She shrieked.

"Barbara, relax," said Lynley, as he touched her shoulders.

"Sir, you freaked me out."  
"I know. Listen. Let me tell you want I want."  
"Ok. What do you want?"

"One kiss. That's all. And then we can part and I'll never mention it again."

"One kiss? That's it? Not even some food or whatever?"

"One kiss."

Havers went over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Lynley rested his hands on her shoulders and pressed a kiss onto the top of her head. He relaxed. She relaxed. She rested her head into his chest. "Havers?" asked Lynley.

"Mmmm, yes?"

"Are you comfortable?" he asked.  
"Yes. I like this."

"Want to sit on your couch?"

"I want to lie on the bed," she answered.  
"What?"

"Let's lay down. I need to lie down."

"Tired?"

"Suddenly, yes."

They walked to her bedroom and lied down on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her, pressed a kiss onto her forehead, and closed his eyes. She closed her eyes as well. Soon, they fell asleep.

Lynley started waking up with the morning sun. He held in his arms a small-ish redheaded woman. He realized who it was, and drew her closer. She started to wake as well.

Havers yawned awake. She was in bed; well, on top of the bed; she didn't have any covers on. She realized someone was holding onto her. She drew in a breath through her nose and inhaled the pure masculine scent of Lynley.

"So, we've started sniffing each other?" he asked.

This startled Havers; and she was trying to keep it together and not burst out laughing, but her body betrayed her. She began giggling uncontrollably. Once she had enough time to take a breath, she said, "No. I was trying to figure out who was holding onto me so tightly."

"Really?" he asked. "You seemed to enjoy the scent."  
"I do." She looked up at him and smiled.

He looked down and smiled.

Havers wrapped her arms around Lynley, pressed her lips to his, and kissed him.

This took Lynley slightly by surprise. He kissed her back and enjoyed the moment.

"There's your one kiss," she said with a grin.


End file.
